Young Avengers
by YoungAvengers
Summary: Set 3 years after the attack on New York. The Avengers begin to settle down but will their lives become MORE hectic when some young Avengers start to show up? Probably only K but there MIGHT be some more than that, I'll warn if there is before a chapter...
1. Home Again

Hey, all! This is my first story and I'm kinda nervous so please just bare with me!  
I would like to apologize in advance for any spelling errors i may or may not make.  
I would also like to say that any and all reviews, good and bad are all welcome!  
I do not own Marvel or The Avengers though how AWESOME would it be if I did?! XD

* * *

Tony and Pepper walked through the doors of the newest Stark Tower and away from the paparazzi and sighed. "As much as I LOVED our little _holiday…_" Pepper said, "I am _so_ glad to be back!" Tony put his arm around her as they got into the elevator and headed to their home floor, second from the top. They would live on the top floor but it was more of a living space for all the Avengers when they came to stay, so they lived in the second topmost floor.

After dropping their bags on their bed and lying down, JARVIS informed them that Bruce and his wife, Claire were in the tower, Claire in the level that Pepper assigned them for whenever they stay and Bruce upstairs.  
"Sir, you may want to go talk to Mr Banner as he seems distraught about something."  
"Okay. Coming, Pep?" Tony looked over at her.  
"No," She sighed. "You go talk to your friend, and I need to take a shower." Tony moaned because he knew by the time he got back, he wouldn't get to join her in the shower.

He got up and took the elevator to the top floor and walked in to find Bruce on the couch in the living area with his head in his hands.  
"Hey, Banner. What's up?" Tony was worried because Bruce was usually so good at hiding his emotions but right now he looked like a complete wreck.  
"Oh, hey, Tony. I was, uhh… just…" Bruce stumbled over what to say to him.  
"You don't look so good, dude. And not in the raging monster kind of way… Is everything ok?" Tony asked, getting more concerned by the minute.  
Bruce sighed and just let the words he'd been dying to say come out, "Claire's pregnant." Tony was shocked into silence and he instantly understood why Bruce was so upset. Claire was very sick and was told that she could never have kids because it would almost definitely kill her if she tried.  
"Dude… I'm sorry, man…" He said thinking of something suddenly, "We'll she can always just get an abortion. It'd save her life and you both a lot of money and worry."  
"No, she wants the kid. She won't even talk about getting an abortion. It's like she already fell in love with it or something…" Bruce said, putting his head back in his hands.  
"Well, maybe Pepper could convince her to get an abortion. And if she wants a kid that bad then you could adopt or something…" Tony trailed off, knowing Bruce wanted to be alone to think for the moment. "I should probably go help Pepper unpack…" He went towards the door but before he got out of the room, Bruce told him to wait.  
"I'm sorry for putting you in this mood like this. You should be happy. How was your honeymoon?"

* * *

Ok, I'm going to leave it there! I know, I'm mean for that last sentence, but hey, more suspense for you guys, right? I'll try to make the rest longer, though.


	2. Crazy Life

Hey, all! so I'm just going to say a few things now so it makes it easier:  
1 - I know next to nothing about pregnacy's which is why I wont put in much detail about it.  
2 - Just so you all know, I'm not really a comic book kinda person so this is ALL based off the movieverse. So if theirs some kindo of detailling in the comics, don't get mad that they are not in this story.  
3 - I don't know how often I'll be updating this, with school but i'll try. :)

* * *

The four of them sat at the table in silence, not knowing what to say. Tony, Pepper and Bruce had all tried, and failed, to convince Claire not to have this child but she was adamant in her choice. Her point was that there was still a chance of her surviving and getting to raise this child, _her _child with Bruce. She was almost 8 weeks pregnant and had set up a meeting with a gynaecologist for the next day, which she had invited Tony and Pepper too because she wanted to show them how important such a tiny life was.

The following day, Tony drove Pepper, Claire and Bruce to the gynaecologist's office and they went inside together. A nurse told Claire to lie down on the examination bed and the doctor would be with them soon.  
"Are you 100% sure you want to go through this, Claire? You know there isn't much chance that you will survive this pregnancy and if you don't, Bruce will have to look after the child by himself and with his… condition… that might not be the best idea…" Pepper said, worried and thinking about Bruce raising a kid on his own and what might happen if he got mad.  
"Yes, Pepper. I'm sure that this is what I want. Even if I don't make it, Bruce will have all the Avengers to help him raise this child. He will never be alone as long as the Avengers remain a team." She replied with a determined expression. Before the conversation could continue anymore, the gynaecologist came in.  
"Hello, everyone, my name is Dr. Rina. Now, Mrs Banner, your file says here that you are quite sick and if you have a child, there is a 99% chance that you will not survive giving birth. Are you aware of that?" She asked with concern on her face.  
"Yes, I'm aware of the risks." Claire did not falter in her determination for even a second.  
"Have you considered getting an abortion and just adopting?" Dr. Rina asked, looking through her files.  
"No. We are not doing that." There was nothing but authority in her voice.  
"Well… there may be some things that may give you a better chance at survival if you really do want to go through with this-"  
"-Yes." Claire interrupted, "We do want to go through with this." Bruce made a coughing noise but did not correct her. Tony and Pepper watched as Dr. Rina set up the ultrasound equipment and put the device to her slight baby bump. When the doctor found the baby with the ultrasound, she turned the screen to show the group and pointed to where it was. Claire saw it immediately and fell in love with her little baby and once Bruce saw it, he realised that it was a choice between this tiny little thing on the screen, or his wife and he didn't want to have to choose any more. Pepper and Tony saw the baby but it did not change their minds like it did Bruce but Tony did admit that it was really small and he might not be too opposed to having one of his own in the future.

A few weeks later, Steve showed up at Stark tower, upon hearing the news through text and his girlfriend, Stacy, who lived with him, came to try and help out. When Bruce found out Tony had told everyone, he wnet crazy.  
"You texted EVERYONE?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I WANTED TO TELL THEM!" Bruce yelled at Tony quickly realising that he needed to calm down before the Other Guy made an appearance.  
"First of all, you thought it was bad news to begin with and secondly I didn't text Thor, he's in Asgard at the moment so you can still tell him." Tony argued, wondering why he was even making such a big deal about this. The baby was a touchy subject for Bruce lately and almost anything set him off. Tony put it down to stress and knew it wasn't really Bruce's fault although he didn't know why he had to yell at _him._  
Steve and Stacy decided to move in to Stark tower, as Stacy got a job in New York that was close to the tower and with the two of them moving in and Claire's pregnancy, the days went by painfully slowly for the members of the Stark household and it wasn't helped by Clint and Natasha showing up engaged after Clint proposed during the middle of a mission. They arrived when Claire was nearly 4 months pregnant and whilst everyone knew that the two of them would get married eventually, they were still surprised by the sudden news.  
"Well, soon it'll be three Avenger weddings with only you and Thor left, Steve. Don't wanna be the last of us to get married!" Tony joked to Steve, who blushed deep red as Stacy started giggling like a teenage girl at his words.

Thor visited a few times, after seeing Jane in New Mexico first but when Claire was 8 and a half months pregnant, Thor came back, bring Jane with him so they could support Bruce who was stressed to the point where he almost Hulked out on numerous occasions a day. Claire had set up the nursery, picked a name for each gender as she didn't want to know before hand and done everything she needed to before the baby came into the world while Bruce did everything he could to _keep _Claire in the world.

With all the Avengers living under the one roof, life was never dull. Tony would often blow something up while working on some sort of tech, Thor was always being odd or even frustrated with things he did not understand, such as the toaster, which he destroyed, and with a baby Avenger on the way and a wedding to be planned, life was a mess.

Jane, Pepper, Claire, Stacy and Natasha were doing some wedding planning one night three days before Claire's due date. They were chatting and laughing, having a good time when suddenly Claire gasped.

The girls looked at her, confused when she said to them; "My water just broke!"

* * *

Another cliff hanger! I'm so cruel! What gender do you think the Banner baby will be?


	3. The Baby

Hey, all! This chapter jumps heaps but it's the longest so far! Enjoy!

Be prepared for some sadness, though...

* * *

"Quick! We have to get her to the hospital! JARVIS, inform the guys! It's happening!" Pepper all but yelled, rushing about to get everything ready.  
"The boys shall meet you in the garage." JARVIS said with the usual smooth British accent as usual. Pepper nodded and continued to get the things that they needed. Natasha ran to open the elevator while Jane and Stacy helped Claire walk.  
Once Pepper got everything she told JARVIS to call the hospital and got onto the elevator with the others. "Already done, they are making the room ready as we speak." The elevator ride seemed to take so much longer than usual but when the door opened to the garage level, all the guys were already there, figuring out which cars to take and who should drive, almost having an argument.  
"Guys, this is no time for arguing, Claire, get in the SUV, Tony you drive Clair, Bruce and I in that, everyone else follow behind however you like!" Pepper yelled, helping Claire sit in the front seat while Tony jumped in the driver's seat and Bruce got in behind Claire. Once Claire was in and buckled, Pepper ran around to the other side and got in next to Bruce. Once she closed the door, Tony drove out of the garage and sped off to the hospital, avoiding all traffic thanks to JARVIS.  
They got to the hospital and all helped Claire get through the doors and a nurse got her a wheelchair to sit on, immediately pushing her towards the room that was set up. Tony, Pepper and Bruce ran alongside her, Bruce holding his wife's hand. The nurse took Claire into the room and told Tony and Pepper to wait there while Bruce went in with her. Tony and Pepper sat down in the waiting room, holding hands and all but praying for the best.  
Not too long after, Clint, Natasha, Jane, Thor, Steve and Stacy arrived, having all followed Clint and Tasha's car. "They're in there, we don't know anything yet." Tony answered the unspoken question they were all thinking. The group waited for about twenty minutes before Bruce came out. He didn't say anything; he just sat on one of the chairs and stared at the door he had just come out of, waiting. A nurse came out and softly told them that the baby was healthy but Claire wouldn't last much longer, she wasn't going to make it.  
"I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do, Dr. Banner. I wish there was something we could do. Would you all like to see her?" Everybody nodded. They knew that this was most likely going to happen but they had still hoped that she made it. The group solemnly followed the nurse to the room where Claire was lying on a bed with a tiny little baby wrapped in a blanket, in her arms, talking to this little person. She looked overjoyed. Bruce was the first to leave the doorway, going to his wife's side to see the baby and to hold her hand. Slowly the rest of the group came to see her and the baby. No one spoke, no one even cried. They all just enjoyed each other's company, especially Claire.  
The heart monitor she was hooked up to was only beeping faintly, not nearly enough to keep her alive, then slowly, the beeps became less and less until there was just the one noise. The noise that meant it was the end, no heartbeats left.  
Bruce was the first to cry, holding his now dead wife's hand, soundless tears running down his face, but then everyone started crying, holding their partner close. The nurses cried a little as they took the baby out of Claire's arms and pulled the sheet over her, covering her face. Bruce let go of her hand and took the baby from one of the nurses, he looked down at this little baby and he knew that Claire would have wanted him to make this kid the happiest kid in the world and he was going to do all he could to make that wish come true, for her and for the baby.  
"I know this probably isn't the best time, but we need to know what this little babies name is…" The nurse who had let them in asked softly to Bruce. He knew exactly what this baby was going to be named:  
"Danny Robert Banner."

* * *

A few hours after Claire death, everyone was standing by the nursery in the hospital, looking through the glass at the little baby boy and the newest member of their dysfunctional family. It had taken a very long time for the nurses to get Bruce away from Claire so that they could take her away to the part of the hospital where that deceased stayed before being moved for the funerals. Bruce was sad but starting the organisations for her funeral with a funeral worker at the hospital while everyone else was watching the baby, Danny.

* * *

The organisation for Claire's funeral went by quickly and soon, the group were at the cemetery watching the coffin being buried, tears flowing from all eyes, Danny in Bruce's arms, not understanding what's going on. Once she was buried, everyone gave their condolences to Bruce and slowly started heading back to the tower until only Bruce and Danny remained. Even though there was such a tragedy for the group, they still had a wedding to plan and everybody hoped that might cheer Bruce up a bit. Clint decided to take his mind off Claire by making Bruce his best man and it worked a little bit, getting him to work on the wedding as well as being busy taking care of his son, he didn't have too much time to feel sorry for himself.

* * *

When Danny was one month old, it was the wedding day and everyone was dressed up. Natasha had a beautiful white wedding dress and Pepper, Jane and Stacy were wearing red bridesmaid's dresses. The boys were all in tuxedoes and looked dashing. The wedding was really wonderful, though not quite as extravagant as Tony and Pepper's but it was nice all the same.  
Clint and Tasha left for Budapest for their honeymoon for a fortnight and everyone tried to keep Bruce's mind off Claire.

Clint and Tasha came back to the tower after their honeymoon and went straight to their level to talk. "I don't think we should tell everyone just yet, Clint. Maybe we should wait…" She said, sitting on the bed.  
"Why not? I just want to tell them, it's exciting!" He replied as he took of his jacket and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her waist.  
"But what if we aren't ready for this?" Tasha said, leading her head on his shoulder.  
"All the things we've done, and this is what gets you?" He asked with a laugh.  
Tasha sighed, giving in. "Okay, let's go and tell them all." She said, getting up off the bed and heading to the elevator with Clint. They rode the elevator to the topmost floor to find everyone except Tony in there; he was probably working on some tech in the workshop.  
Everyone greeted them and asked how their honeymoon was and Clint put him arm around Tasha and said; "Tasha's pregnant." Effectively silencing them until everyone started to give their congratulations, even Bruce was happy for them.  
Tony walked in with a bunch of wires in his hands and saw the group. "Hey, your back! How was the honeymoon?" He asked suggestively.  
"I'm pregnant, Tony. How's that for a honeymoon?" Tasha responded.  
Tony started laughing very hard and through his laughter he said; "Oh! I knew this would happen! This is the best!" Everyone ignored Tony's reaction and turned back to Clint and Natasha.  
"How far in are you?", "When's your first visit to the doctors?" and other such questions.  
"I'm not sure." Tasha said, "We are going to have to organise a doctor's visit to find out."  
"Well I can get JARVIS to call the doctors and arrange something for you." Pepper said.  
"Thanks Pep." Clint replied.  
"JARVIS –"  
"Already on it, Miss. Congratulations."

* * *

Soooooo... Natasha and Clint are having a baby, too! That's be two born in one year since Danny's birthday is January 13th (it'll be said a few times...) What gender do you think THIS baby'll be? Boy or girl? I already know but i wanna know who's right!


End file.
